Its Something: House MD
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Wilson takes Cameron out for a cup of coffee after having to watch another good patient pass; what will happen between the two? hurt/comfort, language, sexual themes, abuse/slight violence and other adult themes: a possible *slash* and even possibly a jealous House!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't know why but just a few weeks ago I fell in love with Cameron and Wilson as a pair! Is that unethical—isn't it supposed to be Hilson? I love them so much but now I just can't control my second love for Camson *?* *they are probably my only straight pair out of the whole series well besides a tiny bit of House and Amber…I know I am horrible* So I am hoping this will turn out good. And just for the hell of it and for the love of Hilson I am sprinkling a bit of Dr. House in here somewhere; he will just come randomly! Also this story might have some angst and hurt/comfort too! *Takes place somewhere during Season 8***

**I do not own anyone or anything nor do I make big bucks by writing this; David shore is the rightful owner all I do is play around with the characters which is fun as hell!**

**::**

After watching another one of his patients pass, an old time gentle man around the age of 85 from prostate cancer, he knew he could only take so much in one day; after this whole tiny emotional breakdown Wilson thought it be best if he just left for the day; making his way to Cuddy's office within 5-10 minutes she agreed for his sake to let him go.

Wilson left her office with a soft smile and headed back to his office for a few of his things. On the way, he bumped into quiet Cameron surprisingly for the second time in this hospital.

It was a good thing there was nothing in her arms, usually she would be seen carrying a ton of files and paper work that it would take forever for him to help her pick them up again. Faking a sweet smile Wilson brushed his coat and let his hands fall limp at his sides. Cameron swings her ponytail around so that it was lined up with her spine again and she smiled back in return. "I am so sorry-she put out a friendly hand to him and he watched in surprise.

He blinked a few times before responding. "I think I should be the one to say I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention." He scratched the very top part of his neck while he kept his gaze on little Miss Blondie trying his best to keep his thoughts appropriate and under control.

He was just afraid that the _House_ inside of him was going to show through and cause him to say something either dirty or uncalled for and nobody wanted that.

Cameron gave her head a random nod and moved maybe not even an inch closer. Wilson though noticed the difference in their closeness; "It's alright but are you?" she asked out of the blue with such a saddening quiet tone Wilson didn't even know how to react or respond. He knew what she was worried about and he was pleased with that. He gave her a reassuring nod and a smile. "I'm fine thanks." They both began to walk in step with one another, almost as close to bumping arm to shoulder. Finally just being able to look down on someone made him feel good and being able to look down on someone so smart, cute and everything under the sun.

Wow, Wilson stopped himself eyes wide as ever. His heart skipped a beat and his thoughts were let loose. "Wh-what did I say?" as confused as he was, he scratched the same spot in his neck and began to turn pink. Cameron stopped beside him with a hand on his one shoulder.

She was just as confused as he was; he needed some sleep and time to think.

"I heard you were going to take the rest of the day off, let me drive you." She insisted her voice quiet and soothing it made him look and smile. As much as he would love that, he had to turn her down but something clicked in his head; "Do you want to get a cup of coffee or something?" he pointed right over his shoulder and Cameron looked with an awkward stare. "Well isn't that your office?" she crossed her arms biting her lip.

After realizing what he pointed at, he turned around and sighed. "I need a few things out of there before we go, sorry about that confusion." He gave her a sweet nervous smile that she soon came to admire so much.

She unfolded her arms and flattened her palms on her white coat. "Can I go change and afterwards we can go to that little café just down the block I'm sure House wouldn't mind." She flashed him another one of her gorgeous smiles before racing down the hallway to the elevator, right after Wilson's approval of course.

**.**

Coming out of her office she raced back to the elevator, watched the arrow for a minute or so and then raced back out as soon as the doors opened back up and he was still there, his white doctor coat gone and replaced with a nice collared shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a gawky bluish green tie.

He was indeed handsome.

Wilson knew she was currently married but friendly words and nice coffee wouldn't hurt; it definitely couldn't hurt.

**::**

**E/N: There was a beginning start and I hope it was good…tell me what you think I am very fond of reviews!***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter to my Camson fic…I feel like I am missing Hilson way too much already and I wanna make a Hilson so bad but I want to get this out of my system! Read and please enjoy**

******::**

Since that little café was just down the block, walking wasn't a problem. "Are you sure you're alright I mean I saw that look on your face." Cameron broke the awkward silence between them with something Wilson was probably already tired of hearing. He sighed quietly and parted his lips staring down at their walking feet. "Yeah unfortunately I am used to these kinds of things but somehow this one was much more." His brows met in a sad way; his eyes began to water and his heart began to race.

Don't do this just forget it!

Wilson listened to the thought inside his head and turned to look at Cameron who was found looking straight at him. "I could tell you were close Wilson I am sorry." Just the way she spoke and the words she blew hurt him like crazy. How did she know about his patient? "Wait did you know him?" he asked in a raspy voice scratching his cheek only to hide the possible emotional breakdown that was sure to happen again. Cameron looked away as if she had something to hide; Wilson stopped and put a hand on her shoulder.

"William Peterson you knew him?" he thankfully remembered the old man's name watching as her expression changed too quick for him to realize in time. Before she said anything tears fell from her face with a soft smile. "I-I'm sorry I just…she stopped to wipe at her eyes and Wilson's grip grew stronger. "There is nothing to be sorry about was he a relative o-or a friend?" he knew at some point he was going to have to stop but his curiosity would not give him a chance. Emotions flew like wild fire and they were instantly consuming the two colleagues.

Cameron looked up at Wilson, who moved in nervously to wipe at a tear. "You don't have to tell me let's go get that coffee." He presented a perfect smile that gave her a wonderful chance to flash hers for the third time today. Walking in step with each other again they finally arrived at that café Cameron was fond of that Wilson was very unaware of.

They both entered the shop and at the moment door was pushed open a little bell jingled right above. It made Cameron smile and Wilson slightly jump at the bell and the intoxicating aroma that teased his senses; "This looks pretty nice!" Wilson let his hands fall at his hips as his eyes wandered around the ambient room that seemed emptier than Wilson could've imagined. Leaving Wilson to look around, Cameron walked right up to the counter and smiled; she was certainly a regular customer here and one of Shaun's favorites.

Shaun Stephens was a sweet man and only 25 years old; he was indeed a quirky one with a badass, childish personality that made anyone fall in love with him and he was an open homosexual.

Anyone would be able to realize that the moment he starts to open his mouth. Brown hair that was always, always gelled to perfection deep almond eyes that went on and on and well-structured cheek bones and stubble that made everyone do a double-take. "Oh Allison off work already?" he said full of surprise looking down at his watch then back up at her. She looked over her shoulder at James, her colleague whom was still in the midst of looking at things and enjoying the smells.

She hid a little chuckle behind closed lips; "No, well…sort of." She moved closer into the counter staring at Shaun who was busy whipping up her usual; Caramel mocha with a dab of whip cream and a cherry on top. "And mind me asking who that handsome man is?" he wiggled his semi-bushed brows in a way that Cameron knew he was interested. Trying to hide her laugh was a problem and it got James's attention right away. "What is it Cameron?" his smile was small, oblivious and innocent with his hands in the pockets of his brown slacks standing already beside her.

Shaun swallowed and turned around to finish her mocha. Looking back up at him she reached over the counter and tapped him on the back.

"I would like you to meet the owner's son Shaun Stephens. Shaun-James-James-Shaun" the younger one swallowed with a tiny smirk that shown some of his pearly teeth letting out his hand for James to shake. Staring at his girlish yet masculine hand he smiled back and shook it strong and firmly; "James Wilson, Oncologist!" by the look on his face and the way he batted his eyes he was feeling pretty good about himself, letting go of Shaun's hand.

Stephens smiled half-way at Wilson, staring at him behind long dark lashes. "What can I get you Oncologist?" Shaun spoke slowly and soft leaning himself into the counter nearly losing it when Wilson returned the smile.

Cameron stared at Wilson for a moment sipping her mocha, and then looked over at Shaun. Cameron has never seen Shaun like this; he was definitely attracted to this straight man.

"Well what is easiest for you to make?" his eyes gazed up at the elegant menu chalked in beautiful cursive then back down again to meet his almond stare. Shaun smiled again and big letting his teeth take the stage. "It is fine whatever your heart desires I am here to make it happen, James." He placed both of his pale hands upon the counter, picking silently at his nails. Cameron let out a giggle and James looked in a confused manner. His brows furrowed; "What is it?" he became self-conscious and began fixing his tie as if that was the one thing she was so giggly about or maybe it was his pants.

Shaun was obviously acting all flirty with James and he didn't realize it. It was pretty sad when Cameron could notice that thing before Wilson; oblivious Wilson was cute.

Before Wilson gave his answer Shaun turned his back for a moment and turned back around with a smoking cappuccino whip cream overflowing at the sides.

"Here try this!" he set it on the counter and pushed it toward Wilson who looked into the tiny cup without hesitating to pick it up and sip.

"Be careful it's hot!" Both Cameron and Shaun warned Wilson unfortunately at the last minute and Wilson ended up getting half of it on his front.

All was silent besides the faint music playing in the background. "Great do you happen to have a bathroom?" Wilson fumbled with his tie, setting the cup on the counter and stepping back a few inches, staring down himself at the mess he's made.

Cameron put her empty cup down and licked her lips; "Come with me." She put her hands on each of his arms and led him into the backroom where there was a toilet and a sink but looked brand new with the little assortment of decorative knick knacks, the tiles on the floor and the wonderful paint job. This little café had so much potential and it had style and elegance. Wilson couldn't believe that this place wasn't full of laid back people or maybe more like the younger generation.

Letting him go, Cameron ran the faucet until it was ice cold. Shaun quietly stepped in and Wilson took notice. "Sorry about that I should've m-just before he could even simply pronounce the 'm' Wilson raised a hand with a friendly smile. "No its fine, actually this happens a lot to tell you the truth and I should have blown on it first—don't sweat it." He stared down his stained front watching Cameron take the blue rag she had gotten from Shaun and nervously ran it down his torso. Wilson forgot to brace himself. Behind gritted teeth he cursed and held himself tightly against the wall near the toilet gripping his own thighs like hell.

Cameron gave him another one of her sorry looks and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Wilson." She looked at him for a second before returning with more cold water that hit him like a loud clap of lightning in the middle of the night. Shaun stood in the doorway holding onto the frame tightly.

While Cameron cleaned him as best she could Wilson thought he would get to know this Shaun Stephens better. "So how long have you worked here Shaun?" he tried to ignore the prickling cold that soaked through his shirt but as Shaun could see it was too hard. Stephens sucked in his lip and brought up a hand to play with his spiked bangs. "Since I was 16 if I remember right." His hand that grabbed the doorframe grabbed his hip as Wilson took the time to wonder if he actually liked his choice of clothing or not.

He was younger than him but something about his clothes made him think a little bit; dark blue V-neck t-shirt that revealed a small bundle of brown curls and those semi-baggy denim jeans with a faded touch on each leg. "If you don't mind me asking where do you buy your clothes?" he asked just out of pure curiosity after being distracted by the cold intruder once more.

Just those words made Shaun jump and flush. He swallowed and looked down at the tips of his patterned kicks like he was offended. After moments to think to himself it hit him like a ton of cinder blocks more than bricks. He was gay; Wilson felt like a total douche bag.

Making it up to him between heavy breathes he looked at the slim man; "Shaun I didn't mean to offend you and I hope to god I didn't cause I am not that kind of man to judge." He seemed a bit embarrassed himself as he said that putting his hands out in front of him and waving them around frantically.

Stephens brought his eyes back up and smiled; "Like you said don't sweat it, I get it all the time and you didn't offend me at all." His girlish s's made Wilson smile and not in a rude manner like he imagined other jerk wads that walk in here and just say shit.

"I actually go to the mall to buy my stuff sometimes I just buy what they have or sometimes I have them fit it for me." He looked down at his shirt then back up at Wilson who was staring. "Like this, this is a man's shirt but I have other shirts that were meant for women just fitted for my shape." He informed the Oncologist who never would've imagined it like that. He just thought that he was skinny enough and shaped close enough to a female that he could just fit naturally;

Putting his hand back on his hip and leaning that said hip into the doorframe, he used his free hand to play with his spiked bangs and stubble that almost reminded Wilson of House in a weird way. "Honestly you are not shaped like a woman but either way you look-uh-Cameron stopped with the rag and backed away to see the look on his face with a slight grin. _Look what you have gotten yourself into this time; this is what you get for being too nice!_ That little voice inside his head bugged the hell out of him to the point of him nervously laughing at nothing which made the other two wonder.

Shaun did nothing but smile. "Thank you and I am still so sorry for the um- he pointed down himself- the spill." He felt his face warming up to those words and moved into the room.

Cameron helped Wilson sit down on the toilet seat which was made beautifully out of some type of varnished wood, grabbing his soiled tie. "You are going to have to take off the shirt Wilson." Cameron stated her voice firm and serious; Wilson's brows twitched uncomfortably.

Cameron looked over her shoulder at Shaun and Shaun looked at her. "Would you feel less uncomfortable if I left Wilson?" she hung the damp rag over the side of the porcelain sink and turned back to face him. Wilson thought about it before making up his mind. Standing up taller than Cameron but a bit shorter than Shaun Wilson started working on his tie. "Damn this was one of my favorites." He cursed almost forgetting that he was in the same room as them and they kept watching like he was some sort of exotic dancer or something.

Cameron flushed overwhelmingly and sat against the radiator on the opposite side of the room. "What the-" Wilson seemed to struggle with the tie, his fingers getting tangled and bunched. Shaun noticed his flustered demeanor and smiled getting closer to him; a little too close for comfort Wilson thought when the younger male took a lose hold on his wet tie and untangled each of his digits with ease.

"You seem lost can I help?" the younger one somewhat looked down at Wilson almost seemed to be getting even closer as time passed. The gap between them was nearly an inch apart or maybe that was just Wilson over reacting as Shaun's hands looped up and around his neck pulling the green tie free. The strong smell of coffee and caramel and everything else coffee related started to swell up around him again but then something hit him. Was it just him or was he getting a whiff of fresh cologne from Shaun who was standing directly in front of him clearly breaking his barrier.

"There you go." Shaun released his grip on the tie and laid it out across Wilson's open palms with a gentle smile that could never mean harm. What a sweet young man he was and it showed through; backing away Shaun did, Wilson stood there back against the wall his hands almost shaking from the almost body-to-body contact.

"Th-thank you Shaun." He felt his tongue slip and he face-palmed. Shaun smiled under a hand looking through his long lashes at him.

"You are totally welcome oh and for the record I don't think that shirt is going to make it-he pointed as his other hand was on his hip again-but the tie all it needs is a nice wash and some sweet loving." His girlish yet small masculine voice still continued to surprise Wilson and he finally moved his back from the wall. "So this means I don't have to take the shirt off?" Wilson reminded everyone before they were to leave. Shaun shook his head; "Yep!" Shaun smiled with teeth, helping the two doctors out of the bathroom and back into the café.

Behind the counter Shaun had another question: "So does this mean you won't come back again because I scald you with a spicy cup of cappuccino?" he leaned against the counter once more with his head in his hands.

Wilson still played with his still wet shirt looking at his newly met acquaintance. "No I just have to stop drinking it so fast." The three of them kind of laughed quietly between each other before leaving. Cameron kept looking at Wilson's shirt from time to time as they slowly made their way back to the hospital; Wilson walked with the middle of his shirt pulled out in front of him trying to keep it as far away from touching his chest again. Wilson could see her gaze burn his skin. "I know it looks ridiculous stop rubbing it in." he gave a half-hearted smile that made Cameron chuckle.

"I see Shaun really likes you, you Oncologist." She teased poking him in the chest with her index finger. Wilson rolled his eyes; "You think everyone likes me Cameron." He assured her, hoping that that's all that it was just a curious pair of eyes and nothing more.

Cameron gave her blue eyes a roll. "Oh kay but next time don't come whining to me when he has you cornered or something crazy." She continued to tease making Wilson move in discomfort. "Will you stop that oh look at that we are here." He announced letting go of his shirt to rest his arms but pulled it out again. "You know doing that is going to cause terrible wrinkling?" she explained looking seriously at him. He stopped it for a second only to remind himself that nothing is going to take out a coffee stain.

**.**

**.**

"I should be going I have to think a few things over before tomorrow thanks for the coffee." He said all at once and way too fast as if he was in a hurry to leave before someone saw him so distraught.

Too late; "Hm 1:35 pm and-House came limping toward them looking down at a watch that wasn't even there anymore and stopped himself dead silent. Wilson moved a bit closer toward Cameron, and whispered. House raised a single brow in confusion and curiosity limping close. –and what happened to you?" he raised his cane and poked it straight Wilson startling him a bit.

Both Cameron and Wilson looked down at his chest where House's eyes settled for a moment. "Coffee-Wilson began nervous indeed. "And cold water" Cameron just had to add her two sense in everything.

Breathing in deep and letting it back out House pursed his lips close until they looked like they were sucked in and his brows met in an angry way; that was his angry thinking face.

Leaning back on his cane House eyed Cameron mysteriously then Wilson. "Coffee?" he cocked his head to the side his mouth still slightly open. Something was up and what Wilson and Cameron could tell he was getting a bit angry. "Yeah coffee down at that little café uh what's it called again?" Wilson bent over to listen to what Cameron had to say.

"The little café Cherished right down the block" Wilson made it an effort to point over his shoulder not really knowing what he was pointing at exactly but he did point and House gave him a point for pointing but not honesty. "I can smell a lie Wilson." He stuck his nose up in the air and sniffed; Wilson furrowed his brows again his hands on his hips. –and you usually smell like coffee so that must mean you lie all the time hah!" House was being House again nothing unusual about that but he was being extra cocky and they all thought that was impossible.

Cameron put her arms at her sides. "I should get back to work I will see you tomorrow Dr. Wilson." She bobbed her head doing her best to not seem so angry and hurt by House's attitude.

Wilson gave her his best smile and nodded. Cameron left and pretended that House wasn't even there walking right passed his cripple ass.

"Bleh to you too!" he stuck out his tongue and bunched up his face so that he seemed as childishly ferocious as he thought up in his immature mind. Wilson rolled his eyes and moved forward. "House what is your problem?" Wilson growled his voice deep, strong and serious. House entered his barrier slowly poking him again in the gut with his flame painted cane. "What is my problem, what is your problem taking one of my employers out to-to do god knows what and thinking that it's alright?" Wilson didn't sit well with that mean tone of House's and decided to just let it be.

"House I have more important things to do then spend my time right here talking nonsense." He brushed right passed House who had stopped him with the cane again nearly tripping the flustered Oncologist.

His hair was now a complete disaster from fumbling around too much and his crisp white shirt was ruined what else could House possibly do to make it worse? "House I am leaving!" he got his posture back as soon as he patted his hair back into place and brushed off his front, holding onto his tie.

House stared and one of those grim stares of his that sent shivers down Wilson's very spine. "You're sleeping with Allison aren't you?" he said almost too quietly his voice instantly changing levels just like that. Wilson gave his shoulders a shove and they fell limp pinching the brim of his nose. "No House I am not sle-will you just knock it off!" Wilson growled making his way out of the hospital in no time at all.

A few workers and a couple nurses stopped a mere second just to see what all the fuss was about; House snapped those deadly blue eyes at all the curious stares and like a snap of two fingers they were all pretending like that didn't happen. House just knew how to silence an entire room full of people; he was that mean. "Damnit!" he cursed before limping his way back to his office for the rest of the day.

**.**

Once Wilson got back to the apartment, he tried not to think about what kind of danger he might encounter tonight when House gets back all he thought about was work, his patient, the little time spent with Cameron and his soiled shirt that he was still wearing.

Pulling it from the waistband of his pants, he unbuttoned it slowly before removing each arm and headed for the sink which was in much easier reach in his time of need.

**::**

**E/N: Okay hope you enjoyed reading that. Shaun Stephens and William Peterson the old fart are my OC's based off a few people everywhere I hope you liked Shaun; he's a sweetie. Yes I know there wasn't much Camson just yet but please don't get me started there will be quite a bit…and did I mention how much I just love jealous House? By the way you will get to know how Cameron used to know Wilson's passed patient William Peterson.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope this story has been good enough to keep updating because honestly I am enjoying it *well maybe because I am the author* but I don't mind if you dislike it or what; that just means I have to get better and if you do like it then thanks for taking the time to read…well that was boring enough so let's get on with the story *oh and one more thing House does get overly dramatic and creates a bit of a mess between both him and Wilson* just to warn you! There will also be a hint of slash so beware oh and there is some angst and sadness…sorry had to make it interesting**

**::**

Staring tired with strained eyes at the television screen Wilson took another small sip from his now warm beer; he's already had two and he was feeling quite tipsy.

He heard the door open and swing shut. House was home and he knew of course since House was the only other person living here. "Hey…" Wilson looked over his shoulder at House who seemed stressed and flustered limping his way toward the Oncologist at the couch.

He didn't say a word.

House plopped down right beside Wilson and dropped his cane without a care where it was going to land. Wilson put his half-empty bottle on the coffee table and hunched himself over staring at House. "Are you okay?" he questioned, his voice quiet and low but also serious and firm. House didn't move a muscle and it almost surprised Wilson. "House what is wrong?" he moved in closer until their thighs touched.

A low grunt was the only thing that slipped out his lips and he let his head drop back against the couch. "Wilson I hope you know what you're doing." He breathed heavy and low his voice sounded almost sick but still close to the usual tone that Wilson was used to. The oncologist swallowed thick and hard, looking down at his own tangled fingers. He didn't want to hear it; "House." Wilson stood up in his blue robe his eyes darker than normal when House brought himself to look up.

"Don't you even dare bring up Cameron again, I swear to god!" he pointed a finger a shaking one at that and House came to quickly realize how nervous and uncomfortable Wilson was at the moment by his shaking and the tone of voice. Maybe Wilson really did like her or maybe he was just mad at himself for what he'd done even if it was just a friendly cup of coffee and a few laughs here and there; he seemed lost in House's eyes. House stood up moments after Wilson holding his leg and staring heavy at him. Wilson was still shaking while House got closer.

"She's married Wilson she has a child so for my sanity and yours I would stay away!" his lips grew strong and tense after those words came out and Wilson was silent and still thinking about what he said.

"Your sanity I think you lost yours a long time ago House so just stay out of this and for the last time I am not sleeping with anyone!" he snapped inching backward instead of forward like most who were in this type of situation would do. That's what made James the pansy, the child, the woman the bitch and just seeing that happen made House rattled and infuriated.

Shaking his head and staring down House pinched his nose and closed his eyes; he has never acted this angry toward Wilson before besides those other times which were completely childish thinking back but this time it was different.

If it was a lie and Wilson was truly seeing Cameron then why the hell was he still here, was he too chicken to fight off her unknown husband? If he was a man he had to prove it, prove it to everyone and for fuck sakes prove it to House. "Prove it!" House blurted out causing Wilson to inch away as he drew closer his blue eyes no more than cold grey clouds of anger. Wilson was confused and stuck trying to be careful as he walked back.

"Prove-prove what House…prove to you that I am not sleeping with her?" he suddenly found himself against the wall near the coat rack that wasn't even used as much as it should and the thing was just in the way all the time. House growled below his warm breath getting closer and closer by the minute.

"Fuck no, prove to me that you are in fact sleeping with her tell me Wilson, please just scream IT!" he was now acting like a total lunatic raising his voice and hollering like it was the very end of the human race, nearing Wilson until there was nowhere to run and knowing for a fact that touching House at this point would tick him off even more or even possibly cause him to get abusive Wilson remained still and as calm as he possibly could.

"House." Wilson's voice was small raspy and out of breath it seemed with his arms pinned at his sides and those brown eyes of his shining; he was afraid.

What was House's problem tonight? He didn't want to strike fear in Wilson's soft eyes nor harm him in any way if it even came to that. So what if he was or wasn't seeing Dr. Cameron it was his life. Seeing that look in his best friend's face sickened him and with just a few steps back House watched Wilson slowly pried himself away from the wall. "I am going to bed now." Wilson said in a nonchalant manner as if nothing happened and it struck pain and fear into House.

Almost taking a seat on the couch, Wilson noticed Greg's grip on his forearm and it was tight. "Will you ever leave?" for the first time in a while House's tone was sad and inaudible that it worried Wilson but he knew how House worked.

Wilson pulled away but didn't move. "House you know I won't leave." His arms crossed against his chest staring into those blue orbs again hoping he could just leave this behind him and go to bed.

House's Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed and Wilson knew he was in the midst of a breakdown. Wilson grew close to the doctor and touched his tense shoulders. "Please believe me House I am not seeing her…or anyone else." He spoke full of truth and honesty and House saw that with a gleam in his eyes, scanning his friends face over a dozen times.

Finally hearing what happened to be the truth, House melted into Wilson and soon was caught leaning close into him, praying Wilson wouldn't move his hands…or else he would fall.

Wilson swallowed and his arms carefully coiled around House feeling his soft grey hairs tickle underneath his chin. "You know it's only a few minutes after six right?" House's words muffled into Wilson's chest holding him pretty secure against his own body. Wilson wiggled slightly and breathed in deep. "Yeah you hungry?" he asked in a soft kind demeanor that made Greg smile into him. "Yeah!" he gazed up at his friend with massive sky blue eyes and sadly let go.

.

After eating a nice salad and a plate full of steaming chicken breast Wilson was ready to retire. Both sitting at the table still as Wilson stood up and took his and House's plate, House hooked his left ankle with Wilson's under the table, causing him to become extremely aware.

"House." He breathed attempting to get away but that wasn't happening. House remained seated his hands rested comfortably in his lap and those eyes of his enclosing him.

"Put those plates down…softly House spoke almost in a whisper hitting the table top with his finger and dragging the insecure man closer by the ankle. Wilson wasn't fully aware of House's deadly intentions but with that placed grin on his lips he wouldn't dare imagine. "House I got to do the dishes." He tried to move the opposite way of which House was pulling but he couldn't break their little game of tug-a-war.

Staring and breathing ragged Wilson's eyes caught a small glimpse of the 'The Who' logo in the middle of his shirt and set the plates down before House made him drop them. Good china didn't deserve this kind of treatment; "Leave the dishes for a while my words are more important." Forced even closer, Wilson could smell the vodka on his breath—why the hell did he tell House where the good liquor was? "Haven't we already talked about this!" he spoke timidly still trying to break his lock with House's ankle, both of his hands gripping the side of the table.

"Talked about what?" House's brows wiggled in a way that made Wilson flush and furrow his own brows. "Personal space that's what-" he finished in one whole breath and hoped that House's deep intentions were only to joke around and nothing more being so close this time that he felt his very breath crawl across his skin.

House gave a lazy shrug and rolled his eyes; "I hate personal space." House performed a pretty funny face looking up at Wilson behind heavy tired eyes.

Wilson gave his eyes a little roll and began to pull himself backwards and at that second House smiled and gave in to Wilson's struggle. Wilson fell over in less than a second hitting the hard floor pretty good. "Damnit!" Wilson could only curse his eyes closed shut and his arms lay out beside him.

House kind of smiled and laughed at it but he nudged him a few times with his foot to see if he was still alive. "You wanted me to let go so I did." He smiled again, staring down at his furious friend.

**.**

**.**

The morning came and House was still asleep. Wilson folded up his blankets and grabbed the pillows stuffing them back into House's room in the closet in a hurry.

He was going to be late if he didn't move. Turning from the closet and closing it he stared at House; should I wake him or should I just wait until he wakes up on his own? Just thinking about leaving him made Wilson smile but he knew what kind of mess he would be in afterwards so he stood beside the bed and reached out with both arms and gave him a big shove forward.

House growled and kicked a couple times before tossing a pillow behind his shoulder. Wilson backed up out of the way; "It's 8:12 House time to get up!" he picked up the same pillow and tossed it right back.

House groaned and turned over onto his back using his forearm as a shield over his eyes. "We are only twelve minutes late and it's not like we are missing out on anything." House mumbled tossing over onto his side again. Wilson continued to shove him gentle than the last but it still bugged the hell out of Greg. "House come on!" Wilson sounded like a girl and he whined like a girl maybe secretly he was a girl. House smiled to himself at that thought and moved his arm away looking up at Wilson.

"You whine like a 16 year old girl Wilson." He told him in a gruff trying to get his legs to work.

**.**

Helping House with the dressing the straightening of the hair and-well not the brushing the teeth part but the rest he helped with and it was a complete struggle for the two of them. "Here is some coffee, drink up and let's get out of here!" Wilson shoved his # 1 Doctor mug into his chest not even caring a little bit if it dripped on House's wrinkled shirt and pushed him towards the door well with the help of his cane of course. "Didn't know you were so strong" House smirked glancing over at Wilson who rolled his eyes as they got into the car.

"Will you be quiet for once House" Wilson put the key in the ignition turned it to where it would start and looked out his mirror before driving off.

"You are such a cautious driver." House groaned still sipping from his mug watching how not so fast Wilson was actually going. Wilson just ignored House completely; It made House sigh and roll his eyes. "If you wanna get there then step on it!" he used the bottom of his cane reached over to Wilson's side of the vehicle and slammed it down on the gas like he has done before.

Wilson gripped the wheel tight. "House!" he squeaked attempting to push his cane away with his foot but it was no use. "Knock it off now!" they went speeding like maniacs through traffic, passing stop signs and stop lights after stop lights; it was a big surprise when they arrived at the hospital with no police men on their tail. House pulled his cane away and held it like he would normally, picking up his mug again and drinking the last of it. "See here we are and enough of that granny driving." House opened the door and got out hitting his cane pretty hard on the curb fixing his jacket when the wind came.

Wilson just sat there thinking about what just happened just moments ago. His hands still held the wheel and his eyes were a wide ass mess. Finally stepping out of the car and slamming the door Wilson put his hands in both jacket pockets and ignored House as he walked passed him.

House gave him a confused hurt look; "Hey well I was nice enough to wait for you this time pouty pants." House limped his way beside Wilson again having claimed that spot for years now. The two doctors walked in side by side shoulder to shoulder as they always have. "What's on the agenda for today?" House asked his eyes scanning lobby and down the hallway as they headed for the elevator in silence.

Wilson shook his head remaining quiet. "I don't know House I know I have some new files to sort but I have no clue about you." He seemed rather irritated by the constant jabbering lips of House; all Wilson wanted was a nice quiet silent ride up to their floor but no he had to flap his lips again.

House watched Wilson watch the arrow above; boring but rather very interesting then the silence hit them unexpectedly and Wilson smiled.

The doors opened and Wilson bolted faster than an African male at the Olympics. "Fine let the cripple walk alone" House pouted having a hard time even limping as the pain in his leg came back without warning. Some of the nurses he passed by noticed and offered to help him but he refused with a snob look. After finally returning to his office he closed the door slumped towards his desk and sat down playing swords with his pens to pass the time.

.

Wilson opened his door and closed it until it clicked in place. Unlike House Wilson made sure he closed the door right without damaging it and went to his desk noticing the new stack of files and folders sprawled on top of his desk.

He swallowed and sat down getting ready to read and sort but that didn't happen. There was a small knock at his door and he looked up. "Come in." he called out and who he saw surprised him causing him to stop what he was doing all together.

It was Cameron and she was dressed beautiful yet casual with her hair flowing out in blond waves over her shoulders. They each took the time to stare until Wilson broke the awkwardness with a fake cough. "What is it Cameron?" he asked hoping to god that he was using the serious doctor voice and not his crazy timid one. The blond walked up to his desk standing in the front tapping her fingers silently on the top. "Would you like to get a bite to eat if of course you are not busy?" she played with her hair nervously staring down at the many papers underneath his hands.

She knew he was busy but her words seemed to come out before she had time to think. Wilson sighed and looked down too at the papers between his fingers. He needed to get this done but what harm can one burger or one 5 inch sub cause? Probably slow weight gain but that really wasn't much of a problem for Wilson; he had sort of a girlish metabolism. He looked at his watch and then the clock up above his shelf. It was 9:12 but if she didn't mind he didn't either.

"Sure." He flashed a friendly smile before packing his files in a few piles and stood up to grab his casual jacket. She batted her eyes unknowingly with a girly smile. "I hope I wasn't disrupting anything I just need to talk to someone and you are probably the most open one in here." She commented flushing in the process of scrambling out words that hopefully made some sense.

Wilson gave another smile and turned to look at his desk. "No not really and I am always here if you need anything Cameron." That sweetness in his voice just took control of her and she giggled while making their way out of his office. "Where are we going to exactly?" he closed the door behind him and locked it slipping his key into his pocket. Cameron hesitated for some odd reason and then answered. "Just a little vegetarian place I know of and it's maybe 3 to 4 blocks down from here." She answered a bit weary like acting like he was going to snap and not want to join her after all since it was a vegetarian place and Wilson did love his meat. "Sounds great I've actually been eating a ton of meat lately and it's kind of getting old." He snickered patting any hair that was out of place folding his jacket over one arm.

Cameron dusted her button up blouse and stared back at him. "We should probably go before House or Cuddy notices." She felt her cheeks burn again and Wilson paused. "Wait so you didn't tell anyone you were planning on doing this…again?" he worried thinking of all the negative outcomes of this little break-out.

She bit her bottom lip. "No not really but I know how much House and Cuddy really like you so maybe they would let it slide a little…come on we have to go!" ignoring it almost completely at that instant Cameron put her little fingers around his tense wrist and forced him into a jogging pace with her trying not to bring attention to Wilson and herself. Actually the only ones that noticed was a few nurses behind the counter and ill patients limping down the halls with their iv tubes jabbed into their arms.

Looking behind at some of those patients made Wilson think and suddenly those thoughts from yesterday came rushing back.

_Wilson knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do in front of a dying patient but something about this man made him loose it; he finally broke down right there sitting himself in the chair on the opposite wall of the old man. How could he do such a thing? _

"_Knock it off!" yelled the old geezer; at that moment Wilson let the old man see him with tears in his eyes all swollen and red. This wasn't Wilson's first time he's cried like this before but somehow it was different. He ran a hand under his nose and wiped at his eyes trying to collect himself standing tall again. _

"_I am very sorry sir-he was stopped by the old man's hand. The cancer ridden man smiled his best smile; he seemed to always save the best for last and patted the oncologist on the hand. "Don't cry for me son, I've lived a long life…I honestly thought to myself why ain't I dead yet? I constantly thought that and I knew death was waiting for me, standing at the foot of my bed every night just watching me. Save those tears son for another time." His shaking, trembling cold hand never left Wilson's until it stopped shaking and stopped trembling for a long time. _

_Wilson's heart melted; he's never been this attached to any of his patients. Just seeing and listening to the old man's last breath made those tears come back again and he just stood there holding on for dear life to his hand. _

His eyes slowly watered at the corners but he knew he was strong enough to brush them away. "Wilson we have to talk about something…it's important." Cameron saw that look in his eyes and it brought her to that conclusion; she had to talk about what happened.

**::**

**E/N: Did you enjoy it? Was it good was it bad you tell me…thanks for reading if you have been so far because there is more on the way. Hope you stay tuned in!**


End file.
